Why Is It Always the Potions Professor?
by kakashinaruto.jummasaur
Summary: What happens when Severus Snape becomes attracted to one his students and finds out that he is something rarer than everyone thought? HP/SS Slash, Lemon. OOC, creature fic.
1. No Albus!

Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter world or the Harry Potter characters I just like messing with them a bit ;D

Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter (17 years old.)

Summary: What happens when Severus Snape becomes attracted to one his students and finds out that he is something rarer than everyone thought? HP/SS Slash, Lemon. OOC, creature fic.

"Speech"

**'Thoughts'**

_"Parseltongue"_

_HP/SS__

**Chapter One - No Albus!**

"Albus, I refuse to partake in this whimsical nonsense!"

"Come on Severus, remember the promise you made my dear boy."

"I know the promise Albus! Although that does not change the fact that he is an insolent little brat!"

Severus Snape was irritated and the fact that the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had his eye twinkle set to full blast was not helping his mood in the slightest.

"Severus, you and I both know how you feel about young Harry, so there is no point pretending with me. I'm only asking that you keep an eye on him at the Burrow, you know he can never sit still if he thinks he's not doing enough."

Severus sighed, he knew that he wasn't going to get out of this.

**'Meddling old man.'**

"Fine Albus, I'll do it, but know that it is under protest!"

"Oh I know Severus, thankyou my dear boy. Molly will be expecting you tomorrow night at six."

Albus Dumbledore smiled as he watched his irritated potions professor walk out of his office grumbling about meddling old fools under his breath.

HP/SS_

The reason that Severus was so adament that he would not have to 'babysit' Harry Potter was not because he hated the boy as most people were lead to believe but because he was attracted to him.

It had started in Harry's sixth year, Severus had begun to notice how the boy, well young man had started to grow up. He noticed the way his face had started to thin and become more angular and how his cheek bones had become more prominant. He had noticed the thin but muscular physique that the boy was hiding beneath his school robes whenever he was in his quidditch uniform. Although he noticed all this the one thing that had really drawn Severus to him was his emerald eyes. Not because they were like his mothers because they were actually more different to her than they were the same. Harry's eyes were a darker shade of emerald where his mothers were jade.

Harry's eyes were unguarded and they were like windows to his soul, Severus could see the pain and anguish that lived in the young man who had seen things that noone ever should. Along with the pain Severus could see the innocence and love that resided in him. Although the love was small compared to the pain Severus could clearly see it there, it was like Harry was longing for somebody to take care of him, for someone to love him. And surprisingly to Severus he wanted to be the person who took care of him and made sure that he was happy.

Severus was pulled out of his thoughts when he arrived at the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, the guardian portrait of his private quarters.

"Hello Salazar, 'Nightshade'."

"Hello Professor Snape, you may enter."

The portrait door swung open to show a room of neutral colours and comfy furniture infront of a burning fire.

"Better start packing then, I'll be staying for a month." Severus sighed as he walked into his bedroom.

HP/SS_

Heey guys, so I know this chapter is really short but hopefully they'll be longer in the future! So I hope you guys liked Chapter 1 and please review!

Lots of love,

Jummasaur x.


	2. Ron You're A Git!

"Speech"

**'Thoughts'**

_"Parseltongue"_

HP/SS_

**Chapter Two - Ron You're A Git!**

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

Harry, Ron and Hermoine were outside in the backyard of the Burrow trying to complete their summer homework when they heard Molly Weasley, Ron's mother shout.

"You get in here right this instant and explain this to me!"

Ron cringed he knew he was in trouble and when you were dealing with an angry Mrs. Weasley, well you had the right to be terrified.

Ron gave Harry and Hermoine a pleading look but they just shrugged and pushed him towards the house. With a sigh Ron got up and walked inside.

"So what do you think Ron did this time?" Hermoine asked when Ron had disappeared.

"Oh well, it probably had something to do with the passed out purple painted garden gnome that he had placed in her knitting basket... but with Ron, well you can never be sure." Harry suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I swear he's worse than the twins sometimes, the only difference is that their pranks are actually good!" Harry and Hermoine laughed at that.

Harry had come to the Burrow after spending only two weeks at 4 Privet Drive with the Dursley's. Although Harry didn't need to go there anymore Dumbledore had said it would be better if he went there one more time for the holidays and Harry didn't object. The Dursley's had actually been rather uneventful this time, probably because Harry was close to becoming a legal wizard and they were scared of him.

The whole time that Harry was there he was either in his room or he was laying outside in the sun. They hadn't even locked his room or starved him. Harry had been free to cook whenever and whatever he wanted and he wasn't forced to cook for anyone else or do any other of his 'normal' chores.

When Harry had received a letter from Dumbledore telling him he'd be going to the Burrow he had been estatic, he was bored in number 4 even though he had no restrictions, besides it would be great to see the rest of the Weasley's again.

Harry had been at the Burrow for three weeks now and he was loving it. He had changed a lot during that time and it made him feel more natural; more happy, happier than he ever been during the war.

The war had ended last year, (Harry's, Ron and Hermoine's sixth year) when Harry had decided enough was enough and he went after Voldermort. Harry had ended up throwing an acidic potion on him called Acrothonium and then when Voldermort was distracted he had cast 'Avada Kedavra' and then Voldermort was dead. The Death Eaters who had been loyal had all died when Voldermort did because of the way they were connected. The Death Eaters who had not been loyal for example; Snape and Draco Malfoy had survived as it turned out when they traded sides they had severed the ties that connected them to Voldermort.

HP/SS_

Severus was packed and ready to go to the Burrow two hours earlier than he was expected to be there. He kept trying to tell himself that it wasn't because he was excited to see Harry but because he was an extremely organized person, which was the case but not to this extent.

With a sigh Severus collapsed onto his chocolate brown leather couch with a glass of wine and settled down for a long two hours.

HP/SS_

Harry and Hermoine had been discussing their transfiguration homework when Ron walked back outside looking quite flushed and chatisised.

"So what did you do this time mate?" Harry asked when he saw his friend come through the door.

"The garden gnome." Ron replied sheepishly.

"Merlin Ron! You're such a git sometimes!"

"I told you it was a bad idea Ronald!"

"Hey! I'm not a git! Snape's a git! And I know Hermoine I know."

Harry narrowed his eyes but neither of his friends had noticed. Harry had come to find that he had a crush on his potions professor much to his horror.

He found himself staring at him in potions and when he wasn't he was trying to pay attention so he could make the potions master proud, but it never really worked because he would continuously find himself extremely aroused listening to the deep silk that was Severus Snape's voice.

Harry had noticed that if Snape stopped scowling and sneering all the time that he would look ten years younger and that he wasn't as thin as everybody thought he was under his robes.

Harry had caught him in only a white dress shirt, a tight grey vest and black slacks when he had entered the staff room looking for Dumbledore because he wasn't in his office.

Harry had noticed the muscles that seemed to bulge against Snapes shirt but the truth was Snape only had very little muscle but it was perfectly proportioned with his frame.

Although it was Snapes eyes that really drew Harry in. They were like a mystery, always closed off, never letting anybody in. And be damned Harry was determined to find the mystery of them. He wanted to reveal the hidden emotion, he wanted to be the cause of that emotion, he just preferred that it wouldn't be hatred and anger but love and happiness that he caused.

Harry was brought out of his musings when he heared Ron comment.

"Speaking of the greasy git, it turns out that he will be staying with us for a month on Dumbledores orders to stop us running off and trying to help with the clean up of the war, it's too dangerous apparently, I mean really, we beat Voldermort for Merlin's sake!"

"Actually Ron, it was Harry who killed him, we really didn't do much." Harry heard Hermoine comment.

"That's not true Hermoine and you know it! You and Ron did a lot for me and I never want to hear you say otherwise again. Now can we please talk about anything other than the war? I've kind of had enough of it if you get what I mean."

"Sorry Harry." Hermoine apologized then questioned Ron when she saw Harry nod. "When's Professor Snape getting here anyway?"

At that moment they heard a loud crack that signaled that someone had apparated just beyond the wards. They saw a dark figure walk towards the house that could not be mistaken for anybody else except for Severus Snape.

"About now then I take it." Ron comment dryly.

HP/SS_

Now I'm pretty certain that's longer ;D

Hoped you liked Harry's point of view!

Keep reading and reviews would be much appreciated!

Chapter 3 should be up soon

Love,

Jummasaur .x


	3. Que: Enter Severus Snape!

**A/N:** Heeey guys I've gotten reviews from you and I'm so glad you like it! I'm sorry I've taken awhile to upload but I've been busy and haven't gotten the chance to write, but hopefully I'll be able to upload more often for a while! (:

Spirit the Fire Dragon – Sexual tension = FUN! I love sexual tension it makes me smile! I'm glad you like the story! And don't you worry I have loads of ideas for the fic, the creature thing, I'm working on, it's bound to be interesting ;D

Angel Brown – Thankyou! I hope you like the rest!

And to everyone else who reviewed thankyou (: So without further adue, on with the chapter!

HP/SS_

"Speech"

**'Thoughts'**

_"Parseltongue"_

HP/SS_

**Chapter Three – Que; Enter Severus Snape!**

Before Harry even realized what he was doing he was walking to meet his black clad potions professor who had just entered the wards to the Burrow.

Severus Snape had not changed much from the last time that Harry had seen him, his hair was a little longer and it looked like he was wearing specially cut to fit robes instead of his usual teaching robes. Although not much had changed about Severus Snape, Harry felt a definite pull towards him that he had never felt before. Harry felt inclined to get as close to the man as humanly possible. Harry tired to stop walking but he just couldn't stop himself reaching out to the potions master all he wanted was to take the man into his arms and never let go.

Finally Harry reached Snape and just as he went to cup the man's cheek he screamed out in pain and dropped to the floor.

HP/SS_

Severus apparated just outside the wards to the Burrow and he was feeling extremely nervous about being near Harry but also very excited, although he tried to hide that feeling.

As Severus walked inside the wards and headed towards the house he noticed a figure walking to meet him halfway. As he got closer he noticed that it was in fact the bane of Severus' existence himself, Harry Potter and boy did he look fine.

The boy had changed a lot over the five weeks since they had seen each other. Harry's hair was longer for one, as it was now down to his hips in a fine silk of slightly wavy locks, obviously magically induced. The hair framed his lightly tanned body perfectly. Harry had also invested in tight fitting clothing that showed every muscle and curve on the boy's body. The boy was not overly muscular but there was enough on him to show how toned he was through his clothing. The biggest change to Harry was that he had gotten ridden of the round frames that usually tried to hide is gorgeous eyes. Harry had obviously taken an eye-sight correction potion, so now his green eyes glittered in the sunlight, in fact his whole body seemed to be glowing it was a very angelic sight and Severus couldn't help but feel a pull towards the boy. Little did he know that Harry felt it too.

As Harry got closer Severus felt the pull become even stronger and all he wanted to do was wrap Harry in his arms for forever. As Harry was about to reach out and touch him he screamed out in agony and dropped to the floor.

"HARRY!" Severus screamed out in his shock.

Severus dropped to his knees in front of Harry worried that if he touched him it would make him worse.

"Harry! Harry what's wrong? Tell me where it hurts!" Severus knew he should be staying calm but he was so worried about Harry.

After a short pause Harry answered "My head, my stomach, my chest, everywhere! Please, please help me." Harry looked up at him with tears running down his face. It was the most heart wrenching and beautiful thing Severus had ever seen.

Severus heard people running towards them screaming Harry's name but right now Severus couldn't give a damn, he had to take care of Harry, no matter what that meant.

"What do you want me to do Harry? How can I help you?" Severus asked Harry with concern heavily laced in his voice.

"Take me in your arms, hold me close and never let go." Harry said to him pleadingly.

Severus chucked all morals he had aside about their age differences and took Harry into his arms and held him as close as he could. He didn't care anymore as long as Harry was safe.

Severus felt Harry relax in his arms and Harry looked up at him with a smile and a soft "Thankyou" then promptly passed out. Severus gathered Harry in his arms and picked him up walking passed all the staring people that he had forgotten were there.

Severus walked into the house, asked Molly where Harry's bedroom was and she led him upstairs. Severus placed him down on the bed. As he went to walk away Harry started having spasms and his eyes opened unseeingly in his pain.

Severus rushed back to the bed and he gathered Harry into his arms again and watched as Harry settled down into sleep. Severus sighed and lay down with Harry in his arms.

HP/SS_

Harry dropped to the floor in pain. His head was on fire and the rest of his body had pains shooting through his body that could rival the cruciatus curse.

Harry felt more than saw Snape drop to his knees in front of him. Harry didn't know why but he wished that Snape would reach out and take him into his arms but he had a feeling that it would help.

Harry heard Snape say something and after a while he realized that he had been asked where he was hurting.

Once Harry was sure he could talk without screaming out he replied with "My head, my stomach, my chest, everywhere! Please, please help me." He looked at Severus with pleading eyes, oh how Harry wished that Snape would take away his pain.

Harry then heard Snape ask him what he could do to help him and Harry begged him to take him into his arms and never let go. Harry was sure that if he wasn't in so much pain he would have been blushing like the innocent virgin he was. But Harry was in extreme pain so he just pleaded to Merlin that Snape just did what he asked.

Harry felt arms go around him and pull him into a strong warm embrace against Snape's chest where he looked up at Snape with a smile and said a soft "Thankyou" then felt the blackness enclosing on him and he let it.

The next thing Harry knew was pain again. All he knew was pain that was so much more intense than he had felt before. His eyes flew open unseeingly as he silently screamed out his pain.

Harry felt arms gather him into a strong chest once again, and then the pain was gone once again and he dropped into a peaceful, pain-free sleep.

HP/SS_

Heeeey Guys!

Soo I really hope you guys liked that chapter! Things are starting to pick up and everything is going to get interesting! So please review guys, let me know what you think of my work! It would be much appreciated ;D

I'll see you guys next chapter!

Lots of love,

Jummasaurr .x


	4. Holding Hands?

A/N: Heey guys! Thanks for the reviews! So sorry for not updating I'm being a little lazy O.o But I hope you enjoy.

HP/SS_

"Speech"

**'Thoughts'**

_"Parseltongue"_

HP/SS_

**Chapter 4 - Holding Hands?**

Harry awoke to the feeling of warm and strong arms tightening around his waist. Harry started to struggle away from the arms and eventually got free but the moment that he did he screamed out.

Harry felt himself being pulled into the warmth again and heard a voice consoling him, murmering comforting words.

Once Harry had calmed down he chanced a look at the person who was holding him, it was none other than Severus Snape. The moment that Harry's eyes locked with the onyx eyes of the potions master the memories from yesterday came rushing back to him and Harry flushed bright red.

"I'm sorry sir... I'll... Ahh... Just... Umm..." Harry started to speak but was shushed by a finger pressing to his lips.

"Quiet Harry, it doesn't matter, I'm just glad that you're okay, gave us quite the scare you did."

"Y-y-y-yo-you said my name sir!" Harry stuttered, startled by the use of his first name.

"Fuck." He heard Snape exclaim quietly. "Well it is your name is it not? Or would you prefer me to go back to Potter?"

"No, no, please don't use Potter, it reminds me too much of my father and it's about time people saw me as Harry not James, I was just startled that's all."

"Very well, Harry." Snape said with a ghost of a smile.

Harry and Snape stared into eachothers eyes and both felt the pull towards eachother again. Harry blushed and looked away shyly.

"Ahh, sir?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Umm, do you know why that everytime we're not touching I'm in pain?"

"I'm not quite sure Harry, but I think Molly called Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfery shall we go down to breakfast?"

"Umm, how are we going to that if we have to constantly touch?"

"We'll just to hold hands now wont we?"

"HOLD HANDS!" Harry exclaimed rivaling the Weasley's hair colour on his face.

"Pray tell, do you have a better idea?" Snape said with a small sneer.

**'Oh Merlin, I have to think of something... What can I do? Nothing, I can't think of anything, I'll just have to do it... Oh Merlin.'**

Harry sighed, "No sir, I do not, but I need a shower and well..." Harry trailed off with a blush.

Snape sighed.

"Can it wait until after Poppy and Albus come?"

Harry nodded, "Sure."

"Good now lets go, I'm hungry and I've always loved Molly's cooking, not that I'll ever tell her."

Harry laughed, "By all means, lets go then sir."

They carefully got out of the bed careful to keep touching.

"Which hand holds your fork Harry?"

"My right sir."

"Lucky I'm left handed then, grab my right hand then Harry."

Harry took Snape's hand blushed and then they left the room together.

HP/SS_

Severus was estatic. This may be the only chance he ever got to be so close to Harry.

Severus loved the feel of Harry's smaller hand in his, it fit perfectly and he thought it cute that Harry thredded their fingers together, obviously it was done unconciously.

**'I don't believe I'm holding Harry's hand!' **

**'Merlin, listen to me! I sound like a teenager who has their first crush... SNAP OUT OF IT SEVERUS!'**

Severus walked with Harry down the stairs into the Burrow's kitchen.

"Harry! What are you doing out of bed you should be resting!" Severus heard Molly Weasley the Matriarch of the Weasley family squeal when she saw Harry and Severus enter the kitchen.

"Really Mrs. Weasley I'm fine, as long I'm touching Professor Snape I'm not in any pain."

Severus looked at Harry and fought the urge to smile when he saw Harry was as bright as a tomato.

"Hmm?" That made Molly stop.

She looked between Severus and Harry and saw that they were holding hands.

"Oh, oh well, come, come dearies you must be hungry! So thin the both of you!"

Severus heard Harry sigh, Severus looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, she's always fussing over how thin I am, I hate people fussing over me."

Severus gave a quiet chuckle and Harry looked at him in shock.

"Oh, don't look at me like that just don't tell anyone or you will suffer the consenquences."

"The oh mighty 'Dungeon Bat' can't have his reputation ruined by 'The Golden Boy' telling everyone that he was heard laughing now can he?"

"Shut it, brat." Severus said with amusment sparkling in his eyes. "Lets go eat."

And then Severus led Harry to the table where everybody was eating, the whole time not letting go of eachothers hands.

HP/SS_

Sooo, how'd you like it? Its not very long I know, sorry ):

Review guys! The next chapter will probably be up today, if I don't get lazy O.o So no promises (:

Review guys, I love hearing what you have to say, don't be shy to give me some constructive criticism I'm a big girl, I can take it ;D

I'll see you guys next time!

Lots of love,

Jummsaurr .x


	5. WHAT?

A/N: -Squeeaallllll!- Oh such lovely reviews! 3 I hope you like this chapter! This chapter should mainly be explaining things, shouldn't be very much action. Sorry guys. A quick fun fact! I'm wearing my Gryffindor shirt right now ;D Haha.

_Anyway here are some review responses - _

**FiresBurningTouch** - Yay Fluff! haha, I never actually planned this to be so fluffy, I guess I'm just extremely emotional.. What else can you expect from a female teenager? haha. There will be more fluff but also smexy smex ;D Thankyou for the review. (:

**Spirit the Fire Dragon **- I love you! Your reviews always make me giggle! But you'll just have to wait to see what happens in the chapter! I haven't really got a plan for this story I'm kind of just making it up as I go along, so this chapter should be interesting. O.o So I hope you enjoy it!

Thankyou to everyone else who reviewed from Chapter 3 and 4 (:

HP/SS_

"Speech"

**'Thoughts'**

_"Parseltongue"_

HP/SS_

**Chapter Five - WHAT?**

Harry and Severus sat down at the table receiving curious, disgusted and worried looks from the occupants of the Burrow.

"Ah, Harry... Would you like to explain what's going on?" Ron asked looking between his bestfriend and their potions professor.

"Well Ron, you mean beside the fact that I have to touch Professor Snape at all times or I get massive pains through my body? Well I don't have a fucking clue!" Harry snapped.

"HARRY! Watch your language!"

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, I'm just tired and my body aches." Harry said sheepishly.

"Quite alright dear, just make sure it doesn't happen again." Harry offered her a small smile and turned back to Ron.

"Sorry Ron, but I just don't know."

"It's alright mate."

Harry sighed tiredly but picked up his fork and started eating the bacon and eggs Mrs. Weasley had laid out infront of him.

"Harry?" He heard Snape question him quietly.

"Yes sir?"

"Are you okay? I mean you were fine before and now you are not."

"I'm fine sir, just a little moody I guess."

"Fair enough then."

Harry looked over to his friends and found that their jaws had dropped open in shock.

"What?" Harry demanded.

"H-h-he-he said Harry!" Ron spluttered out.

"Well it is my name is it not?" Harry replied and went back to eating.

HP/SS_

Severus watched as Harry got irritated by the youngest male Weasley.

**'How odd, he was perfectly happy before, what happened?'**

"Harry?" Severus whispered to the boy next to him.

"Yes sir?"

"Are you okay? I mean you were fine before and now you are not." Severus inquired.

"I'm fine sir, just a little moody I guess."

"Fair enough then." Severus replied.

**'Hmm.. mood swings, pain... I wonder what's -' **Then it hit him.

Harry was reaching his majority!

Severus nearly choked, Harry shouldn't be starting his majority yet! His birthday was two weeks away!

"Molly!"

"Yes Severus?" Molly replied looking startled at the urgent sound in Severus' voice.

"Have you called Albus and Poppy yet?"

"Yes I have they should be here in..." Molly glanced at the clock. "About 5 minutes. Why what's wrong Severus?"

"I believe I know what's wrong with Harry." That peaked the interest of all the occupants at the table. "I believe he is reaching his majority."

"WHAT?" Molly shrieked. "HE SHOULDN'T HAVE IT FOR ANOTHER TWO WEEKS!"

"I know Molly, I know. I believe Dumbledore should be able to clear things up for us."

"Umm.. Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley, Professor Snape, but... Umm... What's a majority?" Harry quiered from where his was sitting with a confused expression on his face.

Severus sighed, " I always forget you were raised by muggles, A majority is when a witch or wizard hits their magical maturity, when they hit their full powers."

"You mean that I haven't got my full powers yet? But what about Ron and Hermoine? I didn't know they went throught their majority thingy."

"They went through it on their Seventeenth birthdays." Molly answered.

"Oh, well, why do I have mine now when it's not my birthday." Harry asked with a look of innocence in his eyes.

**'Merlin, how can a nearly seventeen year old look so cute and innocent!'**

"We are not quite sure Harry."

"So does anything else happen during a majority?" Harry asked biting his lip looking worried.

"There is nothing to worry about Harry you should be fine, but yes if you have creature blood in your family then you come into your creature inheritance aswell."

"Creature inheritance?" Now Harry looked even more confused into Severus' eyes.

"Yes Harry, if you have a creature in your blood then you get powers and physical aspects from that creature."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense."

"Come on Harry, lets go sit in the den until Albus and Poppy come." Severus suggested to Harry.

The poor boy looked like he was going to pass out. He had to admitt the information was overwhelming if you had never heard of it before it started happening.

"Okay sir, lets do that." Harry set down his fork waved to his friends and thanked Molly for the food and waited for Severus to get up.

"Thankyou for breakfast Molly."

"You're welcome Severus, I'll make sure everyone leaves poor Harry alone for a while. I will also inform Albus where you are when he arrives."

"Thankyou Molly." Severus said with a nod.

Together Harry and Severus walked into the den of the Burrow and sat on one of the older brown couches that were in there.

The two sat in silence for a while, Severus letting Harry think about the information he had just been given and let it sink in.

"Sir?" Harry asked finally breaking the silence.

"Yes Harry?" Severus replied looking at the boy in concern.

"Will it hurt much?"

"Only if you let go of me. Come here Harry." Severus pulled Harry into his arms so that Harry's head was resting on Severus' chest.

Once again Severus could feel the magic pushing him towards Harry. Severus didn't quite understand it but he didn't worry about it because he felt safe and warm whilst he was with Harry.

The two males sat there on the couch together waiting for the arrival of an infuriating headmaster with twinkling eyes and a stubborn medi-witch that acted like a mother-hen when it came to Harry.

HP/SS_

Heeeey guys!

So I know, I got lazy last night and didn't write this chapter.. Oh well, Deal with it because it's up now ;D

So this chapter was just introducing the idea of creature blood and a magical majority to Harry.

I hope you guys like it, there's a little bit of fluff at the end but other than that not much relationship stuff. Next chapter should involve the arrival of Albus and Poppy. I feel like this story is going really slow but bear with me because it should pick up soon! This is why I should probably plan more on my stories O.o

Well Review guys! I love to hear what you think. So I'll see you guys next chapter which should be up soon.

Lots of love,

Jummasaurr .x


	6. Albus Dumblefuck and Poppy Painfry!

A/N: I'm really really really really sorry! I know I'm a lousy updater and my only excuse is that I'm lazy.. I'm really sorry! I've decided that I'm going to make an update schedule.. I'm going to update one a week every Wednesday (unless I can't or choose a different day that week O.o) I don't know how well I'm going to follow this but I will try! I apologize profusely guys!

With the name of the chapter I'm just saying there is no Dumbledore or Poppy bashing, I just found it amusing ;D

_Now Review answers ;D -_

**FiresBurningTouch & Spirit the Fire Dragon -**You guys get a joint response this time ;D (Ain't I stingey?) Anyway, thanks for sticking with me guys and all the lovely reviews, you guys make me wanna keep on writing, I hope you enjoy this chapter where some of the lovely secrets in my brain for this story come out ;D

HP/SS_

"Speech"

**'Thoughts'**

_"Parseltongue"_

HP/SS_

**Chapter Six - Albus Dumblefuck and Poppy Painfry!**

"Albus, Poppy, how lovely to see you."

"Why thankyou Molly, it is lovely to see you too dear."

"Albus wont you say hello?"

"I'm terribly sorry Molly but it seems things are out of sorts here at the moment, but hello Molly, it is wonderful to see you as always."

"No worries Albus, Severus and Harry are in the den."

"Thankyou Molly, we'll come see you when we're done."

HP/SS_

Harry was falling asleep against the comfortable warmth that was his potions professor.

"Harry" He heard whispered into his ear.

"Unnghh... 5 more minutes" Harry replied sleepily.

Harry felt more than heard the soft chuckle that Snape produced.

"Harry wake up, Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey are here."

"WHAAAA-?" Harry yelled when Snape's words finally suck in. "Why didn't you tell me earli- AAHH!" Harry had fallen off the couch when he sat up swiftly and lost contact with Snape.

"Shh.. It's okay." Heard being murmured in his ear when he wasn't in pain anymore.

Harry had tears in his eyes when he looked up at his professor after snuggling back into the warmth.

"Thankyou sir."

"Hello Harry my dear boy."

Harry sighed, **'here we go.'**

"Hello Sir, Madame Promfrey."

"How are you feeling dear?" Madame Pomfrey inquired softly waving her wand in the direction of Harry trying to find anything out of the ordinary.

"Tired and I ache all over." Harry said tiredly.

"Merlin's beard Albus!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed.

"What is it Poppy? What's wrong?" Professor Dumbledore asked frantically the twinkle in his eye non-exsistent.

"His magic is fluctuating sporadically! He's going through his majority!"

Harry heard Snape sigh.

"I could have told you that if you had asked me..." Snape answered with a frown.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and said, "You must be very powerful Harry, two weeks before your birthday, mine was only a couple days before-hand!"

"So everybody keeps telling me." Harry said burrying his face in Snape's robes. "But could you tell me why I have to be in contact with Professor Snape all the time?"

Harry turned his head looking expectantly at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a few moments then looked back at Harry with the infamous twinkle in his eye, sparkling like crazy.

"I believe that Severus here is the 'Heart of your Soul'"

Harry gave Dumbledore a confused look.

"B-b-but that would mean... NO!" Snape said looking alarmed at Dumbledore.

"I believe so my boy."

"Would someone care to tell me what the Merlin's beard is going on?"

Harry heard Snape sigh. "Harry if I truly am the 'Heart of your Soul' that means I am bound to you by my heart, mind,soul and um.. " Snape looked like he was about to choke. "Body."

Harry looked at Snape startled understanding what he was implying.

"B-b-body? Surely, you can't mean..." Harry trailed off looking frantically between Snape, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey.

"I'm afraid so my dear boy, but there is also one other thing." Dumbledore looked at him seriously.

"Wh-what is it?" Harry asked just a little terrified.

"There is only one being that can have a 'Heart of your Soul'."

"What do you mean by 'being' sir?" Harry asked with his head cocked slightly to the side.

"It means you're not human Harry." Snape told him quietly.

"I'm not what?" Harry asked staring at Snape wishing it wasn't true.

"Human." Madame Pomfrey supplied.

Harry sighed, **'great another weird thing about me.'**

"I just cannot be normal can I?" Harry looked between the three adults around him with tears in his eyes. "So if I'm not human the what the bloody hell am I?"

"Well if I am correct in Severus being the 'Heart of your Soul' than I believe that you are an Elf Mage."

"A what?" Harry asked in a slightly choked voice.

"Elf Mages are the most powerful creatures in the magical world Harry." Snape supplied for him. "But we don't even know if you are yet Harry so relax."

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Harry?"

"What makes you think that Professor Snape is the umm.. 'Soul to my Heart' thingy... Or whatever and that I'm an Elf Mage?"

"It's 'Heart to your Soul' my dear boy-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, explain please." Harry demanded going through another angry mood-swing

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes Harry. I believe that you are an Elf Mage because they're the only creatures that I know to need constant physical contact with their 'Heart to their Souls' whilst they are going through their Majority, and it also seems that your phsycal appearance at this current moment in time fits in with the Elf Mage's, they like to have their hair long and wear more natural items, that is probably the sudden urge to grow your hair and get rid of your glasses, the need to be more natural should mature later on."

Harry sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot in this conversation.

"Oh great, one more thing to make me unusual."

"Harry, if you don't mind me saying, you seem perfectly fine with Severus being your, well, shall we say life mate?" Dumbledore said looking between Harry and Snape with that blasted twinkle in his eye.

Harry blushed a beet red, "Ahh... Well... Umm... I guess I just trust Professor Snape to take care of me and well he's stopping the pain I'm in... And I... Ahh.. Guess it just hasn't sunk in yet?" Harry stuttered more of a question than a statement.

Harry heard Snape chuckle and Harry shot him a glare which made the corner of Snape's lip to twitch into some sort of a quarter smile.

"Well, Madame Pomfrey and I must be off, lots of things to do at hogwarts you know, even though we're starting two weeks later, almost finished the reconstruction. Anyway I expect you two will want to research and discuss between yourselves. Goodbye Harry, Severus."

"Goodbye Sir, Madame Pomfrey." Harry managed a small smile at both of them.

"Albus, Poppy." Harry saw Snape nod.

Harry heard Snape sigh as he pull Harry closer into his arms.

"Are you okay Harry?" He was asked.

"I'm okay sir, just tired and that was a lot to take in."

"I know, just go to sleep Harry, I'll make everyone run for their life when they come in here so you can nap." Snape said with a smirk.

"You're a sadistic bastard you know that right?" Harry said giggling.

"I know, it's my specialty." Snape replied with a wink.

Harry gasped.

"D-d-did you just wink at me? Amazing! I never thought you were actually human... YOU HAVE A SENSE OF HUMOUR!" Harry said in a cross between amazement and mocking.

"Shutup and go to sleep brat." Snape replied with a glare but it was spoken in an affectionate tone.

The last thought Harry had before he did as he was told and went to sleep in warm, strong arms was...

**'Stupid Albus Dumblefuck and Poppy Painfry, making everything more difficult for me.'**

HP/SS_

Severus looked down at a sleeping Harry, but his mind was elsewhere.

**'I can't believe he is an Elf Mage! And that I am his 'Heart to his Soul'! It's just to unreal.'**

Severus sighed, he was happy that he could be with Harry but he didn't know if Harry was okay with being stuck with him.

**'Although he didn't act disgusted when Albus told him, then again it probably hasn't sunk in yet.'**

**'Stop it Severus, don't be so negative just take it as it comes.'**

Severus ran a hand through his hair then re-wrapped it around the sleeping teenager in his arms.

**'No point worrying over it, just think of scaring the Weasley spawn. Ahh what fun, I'm going to enjoy this.'** Severus thought as he tightened his arms around Harry, and without his knowing he drifted off to sleep aswell.

HP/SS_

Heeeeeeyyyaaa guys!

So I know I said I was going to post every Wednesday and it's now Thursday, in my defence I started writing this chapter on a Wednesday it just crossed over to early morning Thursday (2:00 AM, appreciate this!) This was mainly because I've been working on putting up My/SanadaSayuri's story Soundscape.. first 6 chapters are up if you're interested. ;D (5 if you don't count the prologue O.o)

But next chapter should definitely be on a Wednesday (I hope).

But there you go guys! You now know what Harry is and his and Sev's kind of weird mate thingy O.o I don't really understand it myself, we'll just have to see how it unravels in my mind (A dark and scary place O.o)

Well I'll see you next Wednesday I guess!

Lots of Love,

Jummasaurr .x


	7. What in the Name of Merlin?

A/N: Heeey guys! As I explained on my other story Soundscape I kind of spilt water on my laptop and now it doesn't work that's why I haven't updated when I specified I would. I have my dads laptop right now but I will only get this about twice a week so until I get my laptop fixed there may not be a lot of updates I'm really sorry! Now onto the good stuff.

_Review Responses –_

Spirit the Fire Dragon – Heart to his Soul... Yeah it's a little cheesey but hey, who doesn't love a little cheese? Haha, this story is mainly fluff and there is some drop dead I wanna cry sexy sex in it haha. The heart to his soul thing isn't as lame as it sounds, you'll understand more about it as I go on in the story so be prepared for the long haul.

FiresBurningTouch - Thankyou! You and Spirit have been with me since the beginning and I always look forward to your reviews!

TwistedSavior – Haha, Thankyou, I have a bit of a messed up sense of humour so I am glad you enjoy it! I wanted make this story fun and give someone a bit of a giggle but I didn't want to try to hard because then it wouldn't be funny. So in this story I've made it so Harry and Sev have a bit of my personality in them because I'm exactly the way they are, or are going to be... I'm sarcastic, mocking and obnoxious and hopefully that fits in here with the story.

Nelo – Yes Harry is a creature but that was stated in the summary of this story, I know it's a bit unoriginal but he is not any creature he is an Elf Mage... took me forever to come up with. And I am a woman haha... well girl not quite a woman yet... (I count that as over 25, I'm still a teen) O.o

Sub0chick – I know that the explanations are really vague but I have done that for a reason for I am still deciding what part Dumbledore and Poppy are playing in this fic so I thought that if I make him more vague to Harry and Sev it will give me more room to play around with. I'm sorry that you were disappointed with the explanations but I'm glad that you reviewed so I could explain to you why I did what I did.

And to everybody else who reviewed Thankyou heaps and heaps!

HP/SS_

"Speech"

**'Thoughts'**

_"Parseltongue"_

HP/SS_

**Chapter Seven – What in the Name of Merlin?**

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON HERE?" was the shout that Severus and Harry woke up to.

"Huh? What's happening?" Severus heard Harry mumble sleepily.

"Nothing Harry, go back to sleep." Severus murmured back whilst glaring at the youngest Weasley male.

"Okay Sev." Harry yawned then snuggled back into Severus' chest.

"Sev? SEV? WHAT THE HECK HARRY?" Weasley yelled staring at his friend sleeping in his professor's arms in shock.

"Will you be quiet Weasley? There are people in this household trying to sleep." Severus sneered at the young red head.

"Yes well I can see that."

"Then what are you still doing here? Your intellectual capacity seems to be lowering by the hour. Be gone." Severus growled out.

Weasley ran out of the room like a dog with his tail between his legs.

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose he could feel a headache coming on.

"That wasn't very nice you know." Severus heard mumbled up to him.

"Just go back to sleep Harry, you're tired."

"Not any more, yours and Ron's shenanigans woke me up."

"Shenanigans? Did you just accuse me of having shenanigans?" Severus asked Harry with narrowed eyes.

"What me? No... Never!" Harry said with a mock offended tone.

"Oh, well I think you did. Do you know what the punishment is for people who accuse me of having shenanigans? Especially with a Weasley!" Severus asked in a serious tone.

"No, sir?"

"Well it's this!" Severus than proceeded to tickle Harry.

"Whaa... HAHAHA... wai...! Stop... HAHAHAHHA... SEV... SEV! STOP! HAAHAHAHA" By the time that Severus stopped Harry had tears in his eyes.

"Sev?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahh... Well... Umm... Ahhh..." Harry replied blushing. "Y-y-you are g-going to be m-my l-l-life p-partner?" Harry managed to choke out staring at his hands.

"It's fine Harry, I like it." Severus told him, raising his head so he could look him in the eyes.

"You do?" Harry looked up at him with innocent, hopeful eyes.

"Yes." Severus replied giving Harry a true smile.

Harry gave him a smile of his own back.

Neither happened to notice the bushy haired girl walking back out from the room with a smile of her own.

HP/SS_

Hermione had heard Ron's yelling from upstairs. She was about to go tell him shut up when he ran past her on the stairs. With a curious and suspicious look upon her face she walked towards the direction Ron had run from. Hermione walked into the den to stop suddenly at what she saw.

Harry was being Professor Snape and Harry was yelling at him stop between giggles. Hermione didn't miss the name that Harry had been calling Snape by... 'Sev'. Hermione wasn't stupid in fact she was the brightest witch of her generation and she knew that Harry had a crush on Snape but never thought that it was a two way thing, but seeing the two now she knew that they would end up together. In fact she was determined to get them together. They deserved to be happy after everything they had gone through in the war.

Hermione had tuned out their conversation while she was musing with her thoughts but when she came back from her own world she noticed that they were staring into each other's eyes with a smile on their faces. Hermione decided to leave to themselves and left the room with a smile on her face, she was thinking of the ways that she could get them together, she thought that they would only need a little push.

HP/SS_

Ron was freaked out. That was the one thing that could describe his emotions right now. He was freaked, how he could not be after what he had just seen. Harry deep asleep in his most hated teacher's arms, but that was not the worst thing... Harry had called him 'Sev'... SEV! Ron shivered he didn't even want to think about it.

'**Ughh, I'm never going to get that scene out of my head.'**

HP/SS_

Heey guys,

So that's it for today! A little bit of fluff and Hermione and Ron POV so yeah. I didn't have my laptop so I didn't have my chapter notes so I did the best I could. I'm sorry it didn't move far but it should when I get my laptop... again I'm sorry for my stupidity... Mum did always so no food or drink in my room... oops.

Oh well, See you next chapter guys, please review. (no matter how crappy this chapter is)

Lots of Love,

Jummasaurr .x


	8. So This is Awkward

A/N: Right you lot! (just sounded like my sports teacher O.o) Ok but you lot I still haven't got my laptop back but here's the next chapter. Now you may not get many updates now... well even less than now O.o Cause well, I start school tomorrow. Year 12 (last year of school for those who couldn't figure that out) So I'll have other priorities. But anyway here's some review answers.

_Review response –_

_Nelo- _Heey thats cool I never really thought of the idea of Severus being a creature I mean I like the idea I just don't think it sits right with my story (:

_IchigoPudding__ – _Thankyou for your enthusiasm! It gives me more incentive to write (:

_FiresBurningTouch__ – _Shenanigans = One of my most favouritest words ;D Haha I liked the idea of Sev getting accused of having them because it's just something he would never admit to doing no matter how out of character he is in my story .

_To everyone else who reviewed, thankyou all so much._

_**WARNING: **_I think, I may not be certain that there shall be some UNNNFFFFF sexy goodness in here... You never know with these boys, they're just screaming at me to let them touch each other.

HP/SS_

"Speech"

**'Thoughts'**

_"Parseltongue"_

HP/SS_

**Chapter Eight – So This is Awkward.**

"Hey Sev, umm... I need to have a shower." Was the sentence that had Severus' mind boggled. They needed to shower but how was this going to work?

"Sev? Seeeeeeeeeeevv? SEV GOD DAMMIT!"

"Huh? Y-yes Harry?"

"I said I need to have a shower and then you went all spaced out on me." Harry said with a flush.

"Oh, ahh... does this place have a bath?" Severus inquired.

"Yeah it does, but why would you want to know if it had a bat-h- OOHHHHHHH!" Harry replied blushing when he caught Severus' eyebrow. It was the same look that he used to get in potions, the one that asked 'Are you actually that stupid or are you acting? Cause if you are, stop it... NOW.'

"Glad to see you have caught on Harry."

"Ah yeah, so can I ah... We... go shower... bath now?"

"Come along then." Severus was quite amused at how much Harry blushed.

'**He's so cute when he blushes! He looks like a cute little strawberry... –Squeeee!-'**

'**Wait, did I just squeal like a ten year old girl at the sight of a purple plush unicorn? Yes, yes I did. That's it I need to cut out my brain and feed it to the youngest male Weasley maybe it will bring his IQ up a few points.'**

It's safe to say that Severus was disgusted at how much he sounded like a teenage girl in love. He shuddered this was just not his style.

HP/SS_

Harry blushed the whole way up to the bathroom he couldn't believe it he was going to see Severus naked. His snarky, no longer greasy potions professor... NAKED! To say he wasn't freaked out would be a lie he was terrified what if Severus didn't think his body was good enough, what if the potions master was disgusted by him. What if Harry got an erection looking at his professor I mean it wouldn't be the first time Snape had caused that but Severus would be able to see it! That thought had Harry on edge the most. What Harry didn't realize was that the snarky potions professor was having the same thoughts as they walked to the bathroom together hand in hand.

The two reached the bathroom and it seemed impossible but Harry blushed more.

"Harry?" Harry turned to face Severus.

"Yes Sev?" Harry asked cursing internally when his voice came out shakily.

"Relax, there's nothing to be ashamed of alright? It's only a bath." Severus pulled Harry into his arms rubbing his back trying to calm him down; it was for Severus' sake as well as Harry's.

"Yeah right, a bath" Harry took a deep breath a pulled back slightly to look up at Severus.

Severus leaned his forehead onto Harry's.

"Sev?"

"Shh... Harry."

Harry gasped in shock when he felt soft lips press against his own. The pressure was light and this kiss was sweet Harry was slowly becoming addicted to it. Harry pressed into Severus' body and tilted his head up to get more of Severus' soft, addicting lips.

When they broke free Harry looked up into Severus' eyes with a small blush and a smile.

"So are you calm now Harry?" Severus' inquired with a smirk on his face.

"Manipulating bastard." Harry threw at him.

"Don't you know it, now stay still, and let me undress you."

Severus slowly undressed Harry all the while keeping his forehead press against Harry's to keep the contact between them and Harry out of pain. Every patch of tanned skin that was shown as every article of clothing was taken off drove Severus wild he could feel himself getting hard.

When Severus finally reached Harry's pants he looked into the emerald green eyes then leaned down for another kiss. Once all of Harry's clothing was removed Severus held him at arm's length staring at the man that Harry was.

"Beautiful." Severus whispered.

Harry felt himself blush. Harry started to undress Severus and every patch of creamy white skin maybe his cock spring up. Harry blushed even more.

Once both were undressed Severus' flicked his wand and the tub automatically filled up with hot water.

Severus then set his wand on the counter. Holding onto Harry's arm he led them to the bath. Severus got in first and pulled Harry in between his legs his back on Severus' chest.

Harry moaned when he felt Severus' erection press into his crease by accident.

"Harry." Severus whispered into his ear and then all Harry could feel were kisses and licks on his neck and shoulders.

"Here let me wash you." Severus said grabbing the soap and a washcloth. Severus rubbed all over Harry's body until he got to Harry's hard leaking cock. Taking a chance Severus grabbed Harry's erection and started to stroke him.

Harry gasped. "Severus... uhnn... ahhh."

Severus slowly built up the pace stroking Harry's cock soon Harry was bucking into Severus' hand breathing hard and moaning sweetly.

Harry whispered out "Severus..." when he came.

Harry lay in Severus' arms panting hard. Harry turned and before Severus could say anything he felt a small warm hand on his cock.

"H-Harry, you don't have to.. ahhh.. nn.." Harry had not taken his time in building up the pace he went straight to fast and hard and Severus loved it. It took no time at all for Severus to climax with a groan.

"Harry." Severus breathed out. "Now I have to wash you again."

Harry laughed. "How about we wash ourselves and then get out?"

"Sounds good."

Once they were both dry and dressed they walked hand in hand back to the den where they cuddled until Mrs. Weasley called them for lunch. And Harry said something that made Severus laughed.

"So, this is awkward."

HP/SS_

Heeey guys so this is my first bit of slash for you guys. I didn't plan it 'cause well I don't plan anything I just kinda felt it should have been in this chapter. I know it seems to be a bit too soon but I think it shows that they really are willing to accept each other into their lives so forgive me and indulge.

See you next chapter.

Lots of love,

Jummasaurr .x


	9. So, That Was Painful

A/N: Alright, so I did this when I was meant to be doing English and maths so appreciate!

_**WARNING:**_There is some slash in this one… only a little bit (:

HP/SS_

"Speech"

**'Thoughts'**

_"Parseltongue"_

HP/SS_

**Chapter Nine – So, That Was Painful.**

"Harry, wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes groggily; he never had been a morning person.

"Nnn… Lemme sleep." Harry groaned pulling the pillow over his head.

"Harry! You're smothering me as well! GET THE HELL UP!"

"Nnn… Sorry Severus."

"If you don't get up then you can't have a birthday."

"What? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I tried but you didn't want to get up did you?"

"Hmph."

"Oh stop pouting. You have five minutes until 12 anyway."

Harry snuggled back into Severus' arms waiting for the clock to strike 12, so that he could turn 17. Harry turned in Severus' arms so that he was facing the older man and before the potions master could say anything Harry's lips were upon him.

Over the past couple of weeks before Harry's birthday Severus and Harry had taken to becoming more intimate with each other. They had never gotten as far as they had that first night in the bath, it had just been cuddles and kisses, much to Ron's and the Weasley's dismay. Lately the two had been getting into each other a little more heavily.

HP/SS_

Severus was a little surprised when Harry started to run his hands over Severus' bare chest.

"Nnngh… Harry!"

Severus pulled Harry closer by his ass crushing their groins together.

"OH! Nnnghh! Ah, Severus!" Harry's groan and the way that they were frotting against each other was driving Severus mad.

"H-harry, oh ahh, harder… ahhh."

Harry had thrown his head back in pleasure baring his neck to Severus who was nibbling and licking his prize. Severus looked over at the clock and saw that it was a minute to midnight.

"Happy Birthday Harry."

"Mm.. Thanks Sever-"

Harry was cut off by his sudden bout of screaming.

"SHIT! HARRY!" Severus' erection had wilted at the sight of Harry screaming and writhing in pain on their bed.

Severus grabbed Harry and held him close trying to Harry hurting himself.

"Shit, Shit, Shit! MOLLY!"

At that moment the door burst open by a frantic Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Severus, what's happening?" Molly choked out looking at Harry with fear in her eyes.

"I th- Shh Harry, I think that Harry is going through the final stage of his majority."

Severus was looking at the Weasley heads pleadingly.

"Please go get Albus and Poppy, I feel that they should be here for this, we don't know anything about Harry's kind, Albus does."

Molly Weasley left the room at a run to go floo the headmaster and medi-witch of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Shh Harry it's okay."

Severus held Harry close whispering in his ear desperately wanting to do something to help the boy.

HP/SS_

Arthur stood in the door way to Harry and Severus' room watching Harry writhe on the bed and Severus holding him comfortingly. He could see that Severus and Harry were meant to be together and that they were good for each other. He just hoped that the two of them would finally get some happiness after Harry's transformation.

'**Merlin knows that they deserve it.'**

HP/SS_

Heeey!

So I haven't updated in ages but there you go, chapter nine. I hope you like it!

See you next time!

Lots of love,

Jummasaurr .x


	10. The Changes Appear

A/N: I know I haven't updated for a while and I have been lazy as fuck but I have an excuse… I WAS WATCHING SHERLOCK. That show is amazing so hmmph –sticks out tongue- any mahoozles I'm too lazy for review response today so Thankyou for your amazing reviews, oh and I fixed the spelling and grammar mistakes in chapter nine.

HP/SS_

"Speech"

**'Thoughts'**

_"Parseltongue"_

HP/SS_

**Chapter Ten – The Changes Appear**

Harry groaned as he came back into awareness. He was confused and disorientated as to what was going on.

"Fuck that was painful." Harry swore when he moved to sit up.

"Mr. Potter, you lay right back down young man." Harry opened his eyes and saw that Madame Pomfrey was giving him a stern look.

"Yes Madame."

Harry looked around wondering where Severus was and then it hit him…

"Why don't I have to touch Severus?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

Just at that moment Severus walked through the door.

"Because you went through your majority my love."

As Severus said the word the memories from last night rushed back to him. He remembered the blinding pain and the feeling of Severus' arms around him doing nothing to help rid him of his discomfort.

"So when can I get out of bed?" Harry asked not really looking forward to being confined to a bed all day.

"As soon as I finish this scan Mr. Potter."

As soon as Poppy had finished her scan Harry leapt out of bed launching himself into Severus' arms.

"Come on Sev lets go outside!" Harry said with a grin pulling on Severus' arm.

"Ah Harry, as much as I like seeing you naked I really think you should get dressed if you're thinking of going outside this room.

Harry pouted.

"Do I have too?" Harry whined. He really didn't want to put any clothes on.

"Yes Harry, what has brought on this bout of nudity?" Severus asked Harry raising an eyebrow.

"It's just that clothes restrict the elements! Do you understand Sev?" Harry asked with pleading eyes.

"Mr. Potter, is that not the point of clothes?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Well yes but I just don't want to wear any! The stop me feeling the world around me, I want to feel the wind, the earth, the air and water."

"Ah I see, your Elf Mage heritage loves the elements, but Harry, you really do need to put some clothes on, I do believe that Ms. Granger and the Weasley's would not appreciate seeing your genitals like I do."

Seeing that she wasn't need any more Poppy headed down stairs closing the door on their way out.

HP/SS_

"Please Harry put some clothes on."

"I don't want to!"

Severus sighed Harry was being really stubborn when it came to him wearing clothes. It was starting to really grate on Severus' patience.

"Harry how about I'll let you spend the day naked in the grass after we go talk to the people downstairs?"

"Oh, I guess I can deal with that."

Harry then went to his trunk and pulled out loose short shorts and a button up shirt which he left open and rolled the sleeves up to just under his elbow.

"Okay Severus let's go! I want to feel the grass and air!" Harry said enthusiastically pulling Severus to the door.

Severus just chuckled and let the hyperactive youth pull him along down the stairs.

HP/SS_

Harry ran across the grounds of the Burrow trying to find the perfect spot for him to bask in the glory that is Mother Nature.

Severus watched in amusement as Harry shed his clothes whilst running, struggling with the shorts Harry face planted into the ground.

"Harry love, calm down and let me help you." Shaking his head in amusement Severus walked over to wear Harry was lying on the ground with an angry pout on his face.

Severus helped Harry with his shorts, kissed him on the forehead and told him to go frolic through the grass but Harry just snorted and lay down on the grass next to Severus.

As Severus lay watching his eyes widened in shock. Harry's hair was gaining green streaks and his eyes were growing brighter.

"Severus." Harry whispered looking up at Severus. All of a sudden every plant and every sprout of lawn bloomed into life.

"Harry, it-it's beautiful." Severus stuttered mesmerized by Harry's new powers.

"It's only as beautiful as you are Sev." Harry whispered cupping Severus' face in his hands.

"Oh, Harry." Severus murmured and kissed the younger male.

HP/SS_

Okay folks! Chapter 10

INDULGE!

Lots of love,

Jummasaurr .x


	11. I Don't Like Pants

A/N: OH GOD I AM SO SORRY! School's been chaotic, i was stabbed in the back by my bestfriend of three years and fuck, yeah there's just been shit going on i am so so so so so so sorry! And let's not forget about my little case of writers block. Well i'm on school holidays for 2 and a half weeks over easter so i'll update ;D I'm sorry I'm a procrastinator!

HP/SS_

"Speech"

**'Thoughts'**

_"Parseltongue"_

HP/SS_

**Chapter Eleven – I Don't Like Pants.**

"Harry Potter! You put some clothes on right now!"

"But 'mione." Harry whined.

"No buts! I do not appreciate you walking around naked!"

Harry pouted. He had snuck away from Severus whilst he was still sleeping in hope of not having to put any clothes on. But Hermione had caught sight of him and screamed.

"You and Sev are no fun!" Harry told her crossing his arms.

"HARRY? WHA—" Hermione and Harry turned to see Ginny had fainted on the stairs.

"SEE HARRY? NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Hermione yelled.

"What on Earth is going on?" A deep voice questioned from the landing.

Severus had heard yelling and a thunk and had come to investigate once he noticed Harry was gone and was most likely the source of the mayhem.

"Harry, pray tell, why aren't you wearing any clothes after I specifically told you NOT to wander around the house naked?"

Harry sighed.

"Well? I'm waiting." Severus prompted with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't want to wear clothes Severus!" Harry exclaimed.

"I don't care Harry, you cannot walk around naked! What are you going to do when you go back to school?"

"I don't know but I don't want to wear clothes!"

Severus sighed, they were getting nowhere.

"Harry I'll make you a deal shall I? Seeing as you are going to be particularly insufferable today."

"How about whenever it is just you and me you don't have to wear clothes but if you're with anyone else you have to ATLEAST wear shorts and a shirt. Deal?"

Harry frowned but could see that he wasn't going to win. So with a sigh he nodded his consent.

"Good now come back up here and put some clothes on."

Harry walked back up the stairs towards their room looking defeated.

HP/SS_

When Harry had finally come back downstairs he was wearing emerald green short-shorts and open blue button up shirt.

Harry walked into the kitchen with his head down frowning. He was frustrated with Severus and Hermione, clothes were so restricting.

When Harry put his head up he could see that Hermione was frowning at him and Ginny was a bright red.

Severus walked up to Harry from behind and put his arms around him, he had been feeling the urge to do so after the last week and it was just getting stronger every day.

'**Maybe it has something do with this 'Heart of your soul' bond that Harry and I allegedly have.'**

To be honest, Severus was suspicious of Dumbledore's explanation of Elf Mages as his description had been vague and had not given them much information on it.

Severus was looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts on the 1st so he could try to get the headmaster into talking what he knows.

HP/SS_

"Harry you should say sorry to Hermione and Ginny, they shouldn't of had to see you naked like that." Severus whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry sighed quietly; he honestly didn't think he had to wear clothes just for the girls sake.

"I'm sorry 'mione and Ginny, that I walked out of my room naked and refused to put clothes on."

By the time that he had finished talking Ron had spit out the drink he had been drinking and Ginny was flushed an even brighter red. Hermione was looking smug at Severus acknowledging that he had been the reason she received an apology.

"That's quite alright Harry but please don't do it again." Hermione smiled at him.

Harry smiled then tugged on Severus' sleeve.

"Come on Sev! I want to go swim in the lake! I want to see what happens."

Severus smiled at Harry; he was so enthusiastic when it came to discovering what happened after his majority.

"Okay then, let's go."

Harry raced out of the door not even glancing back to see if Severus was following.

HP/SS_

Ohkay guys I'm ending it there for tonight!

I'm pretty sure it's longer than my last few chapters and I'm pretty sure I rambled on. But I'm really trying to get them back to Hogwarts first before I really pull in the plot line and start all the conflicts and the such (: I just want to get all this stuff out of the way first! And to be honest I mucked up the school holidays thing. I'm from Australia and we start the school year in February so this is kind of difficult for me. I said that Severus would be staying with them for a month it will actually be a month and 12 days... FORGIVE ME! IM USELESS AT NUMBERS! But I hope you enjoyed the chapter (: I may update a little bit more before I go back to school.

Lots of love,

Jummasaurr .x


End file.
